Veto
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Xover with Vengance. Mac tries to stop Colin from killing Marcus... again.


**A/N:** I'm taking a break from "Surprise" to bring you this one because I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw Vengeance. This is what happens after you have mini-marathon of Highlander. As stated crossover with the anime and raiting is for Methos and Joe's potty mouths.

**Veto: **

By: LOSTrocker

Methos came into Joe's with a smug smirk on his face. Dawson shook his head and waved The Old Bastard away with his hand. "No way, turn your skinny ass around."

"Now is that anyway to treat one of your loyal costumers?" Methos asked acting as though he was hurt though the news he had he couldn't help but smile. MacLeod was going to love this one. He ignored Joe's wave away and took his place next to The Highlander at the bar.

"Yeah, you're loyal," Joe agreed sarcastically. "A loyal pain in the ass."

"Turn on the tube," instructed Methos.

Mac was feeling uneasy. He never did like that smirk of Methos. "What are you not telling us?"

"Turn on the television and you'll see." Methos tried to hold in his snickers but he was failing epically.

"Why yes your majesty." Joe remarked as he did as told.

On the TV reports and news crews were raging City All. It was election time so who ever was giving their big speech or a new scandal that popped up they were on it. Joe sighed. "You made me turn it on for this shit?" he asked. Joe didn't really care too much for elections. As far as he could tell the country was going to hell in a hand bag, if not deeper then it all ready was.

"Give it a minute, give it a minute," Methos pleaded with him. He then counted down: "3, 2, 1…" and with a gesture TV a familiar face came on one that Mac hadn't seen and years and would've rather kept it that way.

"Marcus," he growled.

Marcus wasn't in his royal tunics like he was the last time Mac had seen him. This time he was in a business suit with a fake smile. However, one thing remained to be the same: he was playing for a chair to control and he was going to start by trying to take over their small corner of the world.

"We must start small and build," Marcus said to the woman who was currently interviewing him.

Methos couldn't help but feel as though he was staring at him as he said that nor did it help the fact that Dawson and MacLeod were sending glares his way. It was one Methos great sayings because it reigned true. Methos shifted nervously in his bar stool. "Hey, you live a few decades and you're bound to run into somebody," Methos came to his defense. "I should sue the bastard for that one."

Joe gave him a small laugh. "If you did win, which you wouldn't you could buy your own fucking country,"

"Ha, try the whole world," Methos corrected him. They really didn't know how rich and powerful this Immortal really was. He could easily take over with a snap of a finger but Marcus didn't work that way. He liked the old fashioned way of doing things: making people have a choice and seeing the fear in their eyes when they had no where else to go. It was the way The Horseman took control.

Mac got up from his stool and gave Joe some cash. "Where are you going?" Joe asked him.

"If Marcus is here, then that means Colin isn't too far behind him."

Methos followed Mac except he didn't pay. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to try to stop him before he tries anything stupid." Said Mac and dashed out the bar.

"Too late for that," Methos said.

Dawson could only agree as he watched his Immortals take his leave. He finished off Methos unfinished beer. He needed it more The Old Man did anyway. He was getting way too old for this shit. Retirement was looking blissful everyday.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked Methos when he realized that he was following him to City Hall.

"To make sure you don't do something stupid." Was Methos answered.

"Like I would do that," Mac said and went on but Methos stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You have before," Methos reminded him of the countless time he took on other people's enemies and sometimes came close to losing his head. "Let Colin deal with this the way he wants to."

"I'm NOT going to lose another kinsman," Mac declared thinking of Conner. "Or friend!" Richie came to mind then.

Methos sighed with frustration and let him. He could do nothing else. It was all of that Scottish pride.

Mac went to take a step but when he felt The Buzz he stopped. Methos looked around, he felt it too. It wasn't Marcus. They knew he was all ready inside. That left only one other person and sure enough Colin stepped out from the shadows of the afternoon.

"Duncan," Colin was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you," Mac answered getting between City Hall and his kin.

"Or at least trying to," Methos added.

That's when Colin noticed that Mac wasn't alone. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who shouldn't be here." Mac said hoping that would give Methos his hint to leave but of course it didn't.

"Man you MacLeods really know how to hold grudges," Methos said shaking his head. "Just let it go, and come back and have a beer with us."

"Is he serious?" Colin asked Mac angrily. Obviously this Immortal didn't know who he was dealing with.

"For once, he is." Mac took Methos said and approached Colin with caution. "I know you're hurting, but now is not the time or place. Marcus will get what he deserves one day."

Colin pushed MacLeod out of the way. He laughed. "You should practice what you preach MacLeod, now let me pass."

Mac slowly pulled out his katana. "No," he said.

Methos knew only one Immortal could challenge another. He stepped back. If these two MacLeods wanted to go at it like a couple of two year olds then they were more then welcome. He could use a good show. He only wished that he'd brought some popcorn with him.

"I'm giving ya, one finale chance!" Colin warned him. "Stand aside!"

Mac wouldn't budge. So Colin raced towards him with his blade ready to slice him open or at least attempt to try. Mac was able to block his on coming attacks with his own blade but the steps of City Hall caused him to lose the last few. He missed a step and fell backwards cursing in the process. Mac didn't want to lose his head today. Colin looked like he was ready to. Colin pressured his blade against his kinsman's and that was inches away from his throat.

Methos began to tense up as he watched. He had to admit it was a good watch between the two MacLeod but he liked Duncan a whole lot more. The Old Man went to call the police with his cell hoping that someone would come in time but before he could punch a number sirens were coming near him. Methos' couldn't be that good… Or could he?

"Duncan MacLeod?" a police officer jumped out the car with a gun ready.

This gave Mac plenty of time to push Colin away from him. Colin cursed to himself. They didn't have time to put away their swords. They were caught red handed.

Mac got up quickly so he could compose himself. "That would be me."

"You're under arrest."

Mac didn't have to ask why. He figured that someone called for disturbing the peace. He was surprised to see Methos with his cell out. Methos shook his head as the cops went to go get the two. Mac was more willing then Colin was. Colin tried to running towards the doors but he didn't get far. Another officer shot at him and got him with a few bullets. Colin fell up the stairs in his own blood.

Mac sighed. Gunshots hurt like hell. Colin would be paying for that one later but at least he would be at least he was stopped for now. "As for you, come on downtown." The first cop demanded and drug him towards his car.

"Do I have a choice?" Mac asked him. Before he tossed in he looked for Methos for help. "Get me out of here!"

Methos tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry! I can't hear you!" he really couldn't resist that one. The Highlander should've known better. The Old Man just ignored Mac's death glare. He got use to those.

Methos let out his laughter as the cop cars drove away. He couldn't wait to get to Joe's to watch the news cast on this one. When he got there though it looked as Dawson was all ready waiting for him.

"I'll be down there in a little bit," Dawson said into his cell. He turned it off his phone before turning to Methos with a smirk. "It was his one call." Joe didn't have to tell him who was on the other end. The Old Man had been at the scene.

"So, it was you?" Methos asked as he took his seat across from him.

Joe pulled out a fresh beer for The Old Man. "Guilty as charged," he answered.

"Somehow I knew you try to put a stop to this." Methos couldn't help but raise his glass to The Watcher.

"You think you're the only one who needs some entertainment around here?" Dawson asked him. "Besides that I want Mac to stay around for awhile if you what I mean."

"I don't know," Methos replied as he took sip. "One time we could swift and hey wouldn't have to deal with any of it."

Joe laughed. "You would be bored shitless."

"So would you, and out of a job." He then corrected himself. "Or assign me to another Immortal."

"Now there's a scary thought." Agreed Methos. "I guess we should go bail out the Scottish son of a bitch."

"I said in a little bit." Dawson reminded him. He wanted to finish his beer or maybe play a few tunes to undo all the stress that The Highlander had a bad habit of doing. It would be fun to see The Highlander squirm.

There would be news report all through out the day about two crazy men outside City Hall, and one assassination attempt on the future governor. It wouldn't the last one either not if Colin MacLeod had anything to say about it.

**Fin. **


End file.
